1. Field
The following description relates to a power transmitting apparatus and an image forming apparatus adopting the same, and more particularly, to a power transmitting apparatus in which a driven member is in an idle state when power is released, and an image forming apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses may be apparatuses for forming an image on a recording medium. Examples of such image forming apparatuses may include a printer, a copier, a fax machine, and a complexer having integrated functions of the printer, the copier, and the fax machine.
An image forming apparatus includes roller members which transfer a recording medium while the record medium is fed, printed, fused, and discharged. Here, a jam in which the recording medium is jammed between the roller members may occur. When the jam occurs, a user may remove the recording medium jammed between the roller members.
However, when the recording medium is removed, the recording medium may be torn or more seriously jammed between the roller members and remain within a main body. As a result, the remaining recording medium may cause additional errors such as image forming defects.